Videl and the Secret of New York City!
by JIRO KATSU
Summary: This is a story of when Videl goes to New York City, and finds an old "friend" so to speak. Then her past comes back to haunt her. This story contain violence, blood shed, swearing and killing.
1. Called to the City

Videl and The secret of New York City. Part1:   
  
(Called to the city.)   
  
As the plain nears the airport. It touches down on the runway, as it stopped and the doors open up, the passengers got of the plain and made their own way to their own destination, one of the passengers how ever was not at all as happy to be in New York. Namely the one who this story is all about, Videl. As Videl walks out of the airport her eye's seem to tell the story of a troubling past. One that wouldn't go away.   
  
"Why am I here? I have nothing to go to in this place."   
  
Videl asked herself. Then the memory of the litter whitch dawn her to the city came to mined. Videl reaches into her carrying bag and pulled out the litter. She looked at it and thought to herself.;   
  
"I cant believe she's really gone."   
  
A tear almost makes it's way down her cheek. But Videl wiped it away with her lift hand. She took another look at the litter befor putting it away. The litter read.;   
  
"My dear Videl. If you're reading this litter, then I am no longer of this world. I have left you a few thing in my will. One being my home. It is yours to take and do as you see fit with it all. My only wish is that you are happy."   
  
The litter went on but that's not the important stuff. Videl was in New York to pay her last respects to her dead ant Judy. She came alone as she did not want her family to fined out what she was be for.   
  
Later on, Videl rented a car and drives it over to her ants home. Which was in the richest part of the city. As Videl got closer to her destination, she could see a large mansion come into site. As Videl stops the car she gets out and walks over to the right side an pushes a button. The car was then turned into a capsule, which she bent down and grabbed and put into her bag. She then walks through the gate and up to the house. She stops right in front of the front door and stared at the door for a minute. She starts to daydream about the old times she was 16 yeas old. She could see the little pigtailed girl she once was run across the porch. A small grin made it's way across her lips as she remembered old times. But when a sound of a car crashing in her mined brought back bad memories of a car crash. And dead bodies lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Videl stepped back two feet and almost fell off the porch. Videl caught herself before falling.   
  
"Oh God!!"   
  
Videl said as she picked up her bag and went into the house. As the door opened, Videl peeks inside before coming all the way in. The mansion was so big you could fit a small amusement park in it. But despite how big the place was to a normal person, Videl took no notes to the place being so big or fancy. She walks up the long spiraling stairs in the front room.   
  
When she gets to the top she takes a turn to her lift and makes her way to her desired location.; The door of a big and fancy room opened and Videl stepped inside. The room was painted blue the same blue color of the cloths she was wearing. The room was like a hotel room. It had a front room and a bathroom, a kitchen, and a bed room. The front room had a big screen TV and a surround sound system. A long couch which was a lighter blue then the walls. A whole lot of paintings and things to make the room look nice.; Videl walks into the bedroom and puts her bag on the bed, which was bigger then a king size bed. The wood parts were made of very fine oak wood that seemed to shine like glass. The matchers was very comfortable. The sheets and cover were a very nice light red color to mach the rooms walls. The window was covered by a pare of clear white Kurten's.   
  
"I hate this room!"   
  
Videl said as she looks at her surroundings. Videl starts walking to another room but just at that moment she got a sense of another power on the property.   
  
"What is that? It's coming from outside."   
  
Videl walked to the window and pulled back the Kurten's to see the out side. She could see no one.   
  
"But I know I sensed another power out there."   
  
Videl whispers to herself. Videl's eye's widened as she looked up at a oncoming attack from the sky. Videl had no time to open the window and just jumped strait through it. She flew up and kicked a missal away from the house and into the sky were it exploded. Videl's eye's went all over the area as she looked for what threw that missal.   
  
Videl then got a sense of a power, but she could not see it. Videl took a defensive pose as she waited for the person to make a move. "You shouldn't have come back!?"   
  
A voice said to her. But the voice was coming in all directions. Videl began to sweat as she could do no more then wait for the person to attack her from any side. A slight laugh could be heard from everywhere. The voice was deep, a mans voice no doubt. Videl was worried as she had to fight a enemy she couldn't see.   
  
"I'll say your a brave girl.. Hahahah!!!" The voice said again. "W.... what did you say?"  
  
Videl's face went white as seeps wool. She know that voice. "But it couldn't be!!" She said as she stared at nothing. Videl's face soon went from worry to very mad. Her teeth grinding and her fist clutching tightly.   
  
"YOOOOOOUUU!!!!!" Videl yells as she powered up.   
  
Videl was now concentrating hard on her surrounding. In a quick motion she turned around and caught a fist before it made contact with her head. Then turned back around again and hip tossed the man into the sky. After that the man stops himself with his energy and floats there staring at Videl. The man was wearing a black street jacket, and black baggy pants, two Black pairs of fighting gloves, and a white shirt with basic yellow dragon bell fashion shoes like Videl's. His dark brown hair was spiked up, and he had sunglasses on. Two strands of his dark brown hair hang over his forehead. Videl looked at him with grate displacement. her blue eye's on fire as they seem to scream out how mad she was. The man who attacked her was just floating there with a smile on his face. Whitch made Videl even madder.   
  
"Why are you here you little creep?"  
  
She asked the man who really looked like a young boy no more then 17 years old.   
  
"I could ask you the same V.."; Don't ever call me that again!!!" Videl yelled at him.   
  
Her face was telling an old story of pain and Sorrow.   
  
"I never want to hear that from you again!.. You got that Jerid!..."   
  
Videl said in anger. Well, after all those years you still know my name. He responded with a smirk. Videl was not happy to see him at all as she went right into a fighting pose.   
  
"Hah that's what I like about you Videl. Right to the point." Jerid said as he to took a fighting pose, still with a smirk. A sudden breeze came out of nowhere and blow Videl's hair up a bit, and Jerid's hair back a bit. The two warriors ready for battle. The sun ducked behind some clouds. The two still not making a move. As soon as the sun came out from the clouds the two charged one another. Videl throwing a on slot of punches and kicks. Jerid dodging them and throwing his own punches and kicks. Soon their fists were colliding with on another. They clashed then separated from each other, then charged each other and start to clashed again. This happened for some time.   
  
When they separated from each other again, this time Videl got another idea and put her hands together on her right side. Then she yells. "Kamehame!!!"   
  
Jerid stopped and observes her. "What the hell?"   
  
He says as he watches what she was doing. He tries to figure out what she was doing, but then. "HAAAAAAAA!!!" Videl threw her hands out in front of her and released the powerful ki attack. A blue beam of ki headed straight for Jerid. Jerid looks at the oncoming attack with a little shock. But it faded away as a look of confidants and a slight smirk appeared on his face. He quickly put his hands to gather and yells out. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!?" Videl was more thin shocked at this. The two ki beams met head on.   
  
"But how can he... I mean it's not...!!?"   
  
Videl said as she try and hold back Jerid's beam with her own.   
  
"Hahah! Are you really that surprised? I've studied all sorts of ki attacks. From the one called Goku, to a man named Vegeta, and even Buu!!"   
  
I know all their techniques. I could finish you in a heart beat if I chouse."   
  
With that said Jerid stops his attack, leaving Videl's Kamehameha heading right at him. But Jerid gave one last grin at Videl and vanishes with instant transmission, another Goku move. Videl's beam goes right into a swimming poll. Which blow sky high. Videl landed on the ground with a confused look on her face. "What is he up to?" 


	2. The past of Videl and Jerid

Chapter 2: The past of Videl and Jerid!!?   
  
  
  
The sound of rain falling on the windowsill is the only thing Videl can hear as she sits there on the chair in the main front room of the house. She seems to be in beep thought as she contemplates the situation.   
  
"Why is he still here? Why is he after me?.... And why am I asking my self like I'm going to answer?"   
  
Videl stands up and walks into the kitchen. Videl walks through the door and looks around and thought.   
  
"Boy I bit Pan and Gohan would love this." She said with a smile looking at the enormous kitchen full of food.   
  
She goes over to the freezer and gets out some frozen food to cook. "What's that?; What's what Dad?" Pan asked her father.   
  
"Videl's cooking a stake diner!" Gohan said looking like he was going to starve to death.   
  
"Oh body. Dads bin acting weird ever sense mom lift to New York." Pan said as she looked out the window at a star that she and her mom picked out for just the two of them. Seeming to hope her mother is doing the same. In New York, Videl is looking out the window of the kitchen at the same star hoping Pan is doing the same. A tear made it's way down her cheek. As Videl looks at the star, on top of a skyscraper, Jerid looks at the mansion Videl was in.   
  
"I could kill you in a instant. But your to important." He gave a smile and jumped into the air and flew away.   
  
Videl got done cooking and eating. After words she went to bed. She starts to turn and toss. (she is having a nightmare) Videl is walking down a street, the sky was a dark gray color.   
  
"Were am I?" Videl looks around. She then looked at a half broken window. Her face became white as a ghost as she sees herself. Her long black hair was put into two long pigtails that hung over her shoulders. Her face was a lot younger. Her close was that of a street fighter. A red jacked with ripped sleeves, Two black strap on fighting gloves, Her pants were a blue color that was so dark you could hardly tell they was dark blue. Her bouts were black to mach her gloves. "What's going on? Why am I?...... This cant be real!!" Videl said breathing heavily. She leans next to a wall and tries to calm herself. She put her hand on the wall and pushes herself back up. At that moment she looked at her right hand and nearly fainted as she saw her hand was covered with blood. As she looked at her other hand, she became even more freaked out, as her lift hand was not empty. Her hand was holding on tightly to the caller of someone's shirt.   
  
"What!! It cant be!!"   
  
Videl was holding on to a dead persons shirt. The person looked to about 15 years old, and it looked as if he was beat to death. Blood covered his face and body. Videl dropped the corpse on the ground as she backed away from it with a look of fear on her face. Just then she felt her foot step on something. She turned to look at what was there.   
  
"Haaaa!!" Videl screamed as she saw a site she wish she never did.   
  
There were bodies all over the place. Each body had blood covering it. And they all looked like they were beat to death by the same person. Videl couldn't believe it.   
  
"No!! Not this again!!?"   
  
She looked at her blood stained hands and starts to back up again. She turned and ran down the street. She turned the corner and stopped as she saw a young boy walking down the street. Videl looked at the boy as he turned to see her. His face filled with fear. "No!! Please I'm just a new guy!! Please don't kill me!!!" The boy said to Videl.   
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she got closer. When she was right at him the boy still in fear.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you just calm down." Videl explained.   
  
But then Videl for some reason got a mad expression as she pulled but her arm and thrusts her arm through the boys stomach, Blood pored onto the ground as the boys screams die with his body. Videl quickly sits up in her bed in a cold sweat. "What the hell!!?" Videl got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and went to the sink and splashed some water on to her face. Looking into the Meier at her reflection, Videl can hear the screams of people dying. Her eye's close tight and she holds her head as she tries to stop the screaming.   
  
"Shut up shut up shut up!! SHUT UP!!!!" Videl screamed as she punched the Meier and shattered it, glass fell to the floor.   
  
Videl's eye's began to water as she fell back against the wall, still holding her head. She started to cry and eventually cried herself to sleep.   
  
In a alley deep in the city there is a young man walking down the alley's. The spiked brown haired boy Videl fought was just walking thinking to himself as three other young punks came out of hiding from trash cans and other places.   
  
"Hey there kid. Hows it going?" one of them said sarcastically.   
  
Jerid looked up at the three and with a angry voice said. "Get out of my way you stupid fools!"   
  
The three of them stood there as another one stepped up. "You really want your ass kicked, don't you boy?"   
  
Jerid looked at the one how was talking to him. "I've bin fighting sins your grandfather was still just a seed in his fathers sack. You little punks better think before you open your big mouths." The three of them got very angry at that remark. One got right in Jerid face.   
  
"Oh boy I'm going to have some fun with you." He explained. Jerid just stood there as her looked at the punk.   
  
The young boy threw a punch at Jerid's head, but her dodged it easily and punch the punk right in the gut. The boy fell to his knees as he try to breath. The other two couldn't believe it as they backed up and tried to make a run for it. But Jerid had another idea for them. The young punk on the ground could only hear sounds of the other two being beat to death as their screams and cries soon died down. He tried to get to his feet and make a brake for it. Jerid how ever grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his face.   
  
"What's the mater? Your not having fun? Well, don't worry, I didn't forget you."   
  
He said as he pulled back his fist. The young boys eye's full of fear. He was going to yell out for help but he was cut short by Jerid's fist hitting his face killing him in one shot.   
  
"That was a boring fight."   
  
He said as he walked away from the three dead corpses. Jerid was stopped by a sense of something near him. He jumps up to the top of a building and sees a figurer in the shadows of the other building next to the one he was on.   
  
"What the hell do you want?" He asked the figure as if he knew it.   
  
The figure stepped out from the shadows as it came into view. It was a android looking think, as it's whole body was metal, but smooth as if it were liquid metal in human form. It had two blue glowing eye's, which was it's only facile fetcher. The android looked at him and said.   
  
"YOU!!?" Jerid looked at the android and just laughed.   
  
"You want to take me back to that asshole? You must have a mouth function or something, cause your talking crazy." Jerid said as he stood there looking at the android with a evil smile. "You have no idea of the power that Dr'Lorbe has in his position do you?" The android asked Jerid.   
  
Jerid looked a little more serious after that. "If your so sure of you power.... Come on and proof it you metal freak!"   
  
The android laughed at that.   
  
"You should really talk. You think I don't know what you really are?" The android asked laughing.   
  
Jerid got a little mad as he charged the android head on, yelling.   
  
"I'll show you, you freak!" He threw a on slot of hard punches at the android, who was blocking his every move. Jerid then tried another method of attack. He flew high into the air. He stopped when he reached 100 feet up from the top of the building. He then began to concentrate his ki into a attack. The android was surprised at how much his power was growing.   
  
"Unreal! His power level is at 20,000 and going up." The android explained.   
  
By the time he was done with the energy gathering, Jerid put his arms out pointing at the android. "FINAL FLASH!!!" Jerid yelled as the ki beam flew from his hands heading for the android.   
  
"How can that low model have such strength? His powers now 29,800."   
  
The android said and then throw out his arms and caught the deadly attack. "What!!? No way!!" Jerid said.   
  
He couldn't believe the androids power. The two were evenly matched in there power."What the hell?" Videl said as she awoke to a strange power signal. She walked out of the bathroom and looked out her window. She saw a energy attack going to the top of a building. "That power can only be one person. Jerid."   
  
Videl said as she opened the window and flew out to go to the place the two powers were. Jerid tried to hold his ground as the android try and push the attack back.   
  
"You won't beat me you low class android!" Jerid said as he pushes back header.   
  
"I'll turn you into nothing more then a junk pile." The android yells at Jerid. Soon as Videl got to the battle Jerid's energy wave blow up. A blinding flash of light lit the area up. When the light died down, Videl rubbed her eye's and tried to get a visual of the situation. Videl then sees the android on the roof top, lying dead. Videl then saw Jerid as he flew down to the roof top. Jerid looks up at Videl and the two warriors locked eye's as they seemed ready to kill one another. Videl flew down to the roof top and stood face to face with Jerid. The tension between the two of them was so thick the air was all wavy like there was a fire. Videl and Jerid didn't move at all. They just stood there staring at each other.   
  
"Videl..." Jerid said as he was ready to battle.   
  
Videl was as well, looking ready to fight at the drop of a hat. Jerid looks into Videl's eye's and said to her.   
  
"Your eye's!?.... Your eye's tell all my sweet." Videl got a mad look on her face as she yelled back.   
  
"Don't you ever CALL ME THAT AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!!!!" Videl's eye's flared up with rage. Jerid know Videl's abilities were not to be taken lightly. "Videl... When I look into your eye's I see the same thing in my own. Death, Destruction. Your hands are stained with the blood of many people. You can't get away from the past. No mater how far or fast you run.... Videl.... I will kill you!!!" Videl looked at Jerid with extreme rage. Jerid yelled out to her again. "COME ON!! Videl why don't you show your true power? Bring back the fighter you once were!! Then and only then will you die!!" Jerid said as he vanishes again with instant transmission.   
  
"DAMN!! He's gone again." Videl shouted in rage. She stared at the spot Jerid was last seen for a few minutes. Then she looks down at her open hands. She gets a disturbed look on her face as her hands close into fists.   
  
"I... I cant bring her back... If I do then I'll be no better then Jerid. I cant allow that to happen. Jerid I will find a way to beat you with out killing." Videl then took to the sky and headed back to the mansion.   
  
In the shadows of a secret lad, a man toils away with his creations.   
  
"Dr'Lorbe you wish to see me?" A voice said from behind the man. The owner of this voice was another android, but this one was more like a human. He had the look of a human right down to his nose hair. It also had long black hair on it's head. Ice blue eye's, and it's clothes were that of a old fashion fighter. He ware a basic training uniform like Goku's with out the other shirt under it. A pare of old fighting bouts and two wrest bans. His uniform was a dark red color. The old man how was working on his creations turned and looked up at the android who stood 6'1.   
  
"Yes I did Roomdy. I want you to go and bring me back the one known as C17,28. Bring him back in one pees."   
  
The Man said to the android. "Yes.. As you well." With that said the android vanished.   
  
Videl was sitting in a chair trying to figurer out a way to deal with Jerid. But as it got darker out side and the sky was dark with rain poring down. A sound of a lightning bolt made Videl thing of back when she was a young punk fighter. She goes into a flash back.; The area was dark as two figures fight in a warehouse felled up with boxes and such. The younger Videl was battling with Jerid. The two fighters matching one another blow per blow. Videl ducks under a hard punch by Jerid, and jumps back up and lands a powerful kick to his head. Jerid quickly recovered and thrusts his lift lag at Videl. She quickly dodged it and threw another punch at him. He blocks it by putting his right arm out in front of his face to take the impacted. He then grabbed Videl's right lag and threw her over his head to a wall. As her body met with the wall it made a imprint of her. Then she fell to the floor but before landing she flipped and landed on her hands and did two back flips as she then landed on her feet.   
  
"Your going to have to do better thin that if you want to beat me Jerid!!" She said with a evil grin on her face.   
  
"Don't worry Videl, I will." Jerid responded. The two began to clash again as their fists soon were colliding with one another. Videl fell to one knee and did a sweeper kick to Jerid knocking him off his feet. While he was still in mid air, Videl jumps back up and lands a hard punch to his chin sending him flying into the wall. His body bounced off the wall and landed on the ground. He lied there motionless. Videl got closer to him slowly making her way there step by step. But then Jerid made his move and jumped up and gave her a powerful lift side kick to her head. Videl's body crashed through some boxes and hit the wall back first. She landed back on her feet and quickly tried to see Jerid so she would not be caught off guard. But Jerid was nowhere to be seen. Videl then hears a noise from her right. She jerked her head to see a missile coming strait at her and closing in quickly. Videl jumped into the air and back flipped and dodged the missal just before it hit her. Landing back on the ground she tries to find the next attack point he will use to get her.   
  
When Videl realized the best attack point in her position she jumped forward and thrusts her lag forward and hit Jerid in the chest from behind her. Jerid quickly recovered and grabbed her ankle and twisted it to the lift half way past what her ankle could go. Videl grinded her teeth in pain as he pulled her close to him. He then grabbed her head with his free right hand and pulled her head to his own whitch made them now face to face.   
  
"I really like that never die attitude you have my sweet." Jerid said then gave her a kiss right on the lips.   
  
Videl pushed him away and got free from his grip. She then stood on one foot and twisted her body all the way around to the right and gave him a hard kick to the head. He was sent flying into a box and crashed strait through it and landed on the ground again. As he lay there, Videl quickly jumped into the air and stuck her lift knee out to hit him in the head when she fell back to the ground. Jerid sees the attack and grins slightly.   
  
"Arnt you forgetting something?" He asked.   
  
Videl got a little confused at this. But then she turned to see the missile she dodged before was coming right at her again. But this time she was not able to dodge the attack as she was hit full force in the back by the missile. Videl lay on the floor for a few minutes then wakes up and gets to her feet as fast as she can. But as she did she saw that Jerid was gone. A sound of another lighting bolt made Videl coma out of her daydream.   
  
"I got to get a grip." She said as she think of a way to fight Jerid.   
  
She could not fight him in a normal way. Jerid would fight to kill. But Videl sworn she'd never do that again. Videl is left with a very hard decision to make. 


	3. Videl's True Power

Videl and The Secret of New York City. Part3:   
  
(((Videl's True Power.)))   
  
  
  
Videl is doing a little work on the mansions roof as she tries and forget Jerid for a little wile. Videl uses her ki to pry the roofs drains off the sides, she then uses her ki to put the new ones on. and throws the old ones into the back of a big dump truck that had a lot of old parts to the mansion. "Man this is a lot harder then it looks." Videl said as she wipes her forehead free of sweat.   
  
"Well, I better get working on the back yard. Its not getting any cleaner." Videl said as she floated down to the back yard.   
  
As Videl stands there looking at the messy yard, she starts to power up and put out her hands in front of her and uses her ki to push back all the leaves and forms her ki into a tornado and threw all the leaves into the back of the same truck as the rest of the junk was. When the leaves were dun with, she moved to the long grass.   
  
"OK... Haa!!" Videl yelled as she gathered her ki into her right hand.   
  
An energy disk soon formed in her palm. Videl threw the disk out and she moved her and from side to side as she did the disk moved as well. The disk soon was cutting the grass to a shorter level. In three minutes all the grass was cut to perfection. Videl then stopped the disk and absorbed it back into her body. She walks over to the pool which was dark and murky, you couldn't even see the bottom of it. Videl uses her ki again to lifted the water into the air. As the water sat up thirty feet from the ground, Videl's hands began to glow a little dark blue color. As they glowed the water became clean and clear again. She then lowered the water back down to the pool. The walls of the pool were still covered with grime and such. But Videl already had an idea for that. She put her hands in the water and then she powers up a ki wave. When she was dun with it, she released it into the water. The energy was braking the grime off the walls and killing any bacteria that was in the pool. As the sun was lowering, and the day was fading away. Videl finished her work on the mansion.   
  
"Oh boy I'm glad that's all dun. Now to return that truck."   
  
Videl flew to the front of the house and landed next to the dump truck. And with only one hand, Videl pick up the truck and flies off to the place she got it from. But before getting there she stopped at a dump, and unloaded the truck into the dump. She then flew away again and landed next to two guys who were mesmerized by Videl's strength.   
  
"Hey thank for letting barrow your truck." With that said she flew off back to the mansion. The two construction workers just watched as she flew away still not really able to say anything.  
  
{The real battle}  
  
As Jerid was training his body in an abandoned warehouse, he has nothing else on his mind but to kill Videl. He throws an on slot of punches at nothing but mid air. He then back flipped and did a hand spring off the ground into the air as he starts throwing small ki attacks every were. He then redirects them to himself as he floated there with arms crusted over his face. The small ki balls hit him right on target.   
  
"I have to get in shape for the big fight." Jerid said as he was about to throw another ki ball.   
  
But a sense in the air stops him as he starts to try a feel were the ki was coming from. He could sense the ki, but couldn't tell were it was coming from.   
  
"Who's out there? Show yourself you cowered!!" Jerid demanded.   
  
"Hahahahah!!! Jerid!!!.... Hahaha!!!... Your time on this planet is over!" An evil voice said from the shadows of a nearby box.   
  
"Who are you? I demand you show you DAMN face!!" The figure said nothing but just stood there looking at Jerid.   
  
"You not going to tail me ha. Well, I suppose your going to die without a name!!.. Kamehameha!!!!" Jerid put his palms to gather and throw his arms out at the intruder.   
  
The blue blast of ki headed strait at the man. An explosion shook the ground as the warehouse was demolished. After the smoke cleared, Jerid was the only thing still standing.   
  
"HA!! That'll show you." He said with a cocky smirk on his face.   
  
"Was that amid at me? How rood!...." Jerid was taken off guard by the sudden sound of the mans voice.   
  
"What?.. No way!! How could I have missed?" He asks himself.   
  
Jerid looked around for the mans ki, but still couldn't sense it anywhere. Just then, five ki blasts were coming right at him from the sky. Jerid jumped back and dodged four of them and was hit by the filth. He was thrown to the ground by the force of the blast.   
  
"DAMN were is he!!?" He asks, then he gets a sense of someone behind him.   
  
"WHAT!!!??" Jerid shouted out as he turned in a quick motion.   
  
But then only thing he saw when he turned was a bright red beam hitting him right in the chest. As he lied on the ground unconscious, the man walked up to him. Kneeling down to look at his petrified face, he laugh slightly.   
  
"Oh Jerid, if you only knew how important you really are. You have such tremendous power. But you don't know how to use it. But don't worry. We will show you. Hahaha!!...."   
  
With that said the man picked Jerid up over his right shoulder and flew off.  
  
{Videl to the rescue!!?}  
  
Videl was flying by as she spots a man flying past a skyscraper, he seemed to be carrying something on his right shoulder. Videl looked closely at the objected he had over his shoulder. She soon realized it was a person. "WHAT!!?... No, it cant be!!?" She said as she could see the person on his shoulder.   
  
"Jerid!?"   
  
She then flew off and fallow close behind, but not close enough to be detected. After a wile, they soon reached a secluded area in a warehouse. The man carrying Jerid lands in front of a door. He was about to walk through it, but a ki ball prevented him from doing so as it landed next to his feet. He turned with a jerk to see a woman floating just ten feet from the ground.   
  
"Who are you woman?" He asked in a mad tone of voice.   
  
"You can just call me Videl."   
  
The man got a shocked look on his face.   
  
"Videl..... I thought Id never see you again." Videl got a confused look.   
  
"Do I know you?"   
  
"Hahaha!! All these years I gees even the mighty Videl can forget old faces. Its me, Roomdy. Videl looked as if she saw a ghosted from the other world.   
  
"Y.. Y.... You cant be!! You can!! Your dead!" She said as she did her best not to believe him.   
  
"Oh on the contrary my deer. I'm very much alive. and well. And I'm also more powerful!" Roomdy said as he attacked Videl.   
  
Videl didn't even have time to put up a defense as she was hit by his oversized fist in the gut. Videl fell to the floor as she gasped for air, holding her stomach. She never felt anything that painful in her life.   
  
" Hahaha!! I know I'm more superior to you, but just for laughs, I want to get a power reading on you." Roomdy said as he pulled out ,what looked like, a pare of high-Tec goggles.   
  
He put it on his head, the small devise raped all the way around his head. It was another form of Scouter, A power reading devise. As he pushed a button, yellow numbers showed up on the green lens. When the numbers stopped, Roomdy gave a loud laugh as he looked at the power reading.   
  
"You pathetic! Your power is only 89,000. I could squash you like a bug." He said to Videl as she was back up on her feet.   
  
"How strong is he? His power was no were near this the last time I fought him." Videl thought to herself.   
  
"I guess I'll just have to finish you now." Roomdy said in a evil way.   
  
He put his right hand out pointing at Videl. A ki ball soon formed in it. Jerid slowly woke up and looked at Roomdy and Videl.   
  
"NOW YOU DIE!!" Roomdy yelled out to Videl as the ki ball shot from his hand at Videl.   
  
Videl looked at the oncoming attack with fear and anger. She didn't want to die this way. But be for the ki ball hit her. She and Roomdy were both surprised at what happened next. Jerid throw his own body in the path of the attack, which hit him right in the chest, saving Videl from it and bringing him to near death. He fell to the ground, his shirt burned off his smoking flesh. His eye's were almost white. Videl didn't know how to reacted to this. She was saved by the person she hated the most. She rushed over the Jerid's side and kneeled down to see him. The wound on his chest was very bad, and it reveled mechanical parts like a android, but also human parts as well. Blood gushed from the wound, Jerid trying to hold onto life by a thread. Videl finally said something to him.   
  
"Why!!.... Why did you do that you moron!!?" Videl almost in tears.   
  
Jerid looked up at Videl and gathered all the strength he had lift.   
  
"I.... I don't...... Know..."   
  
With that, His head fell to the ground as he died then and there. Videl felt like she just lost a close friend, her eye's shut tightly as tears streamed down her face.   
  
"NO!!!" Videl yells as she lowered her head in shame.   
  
Shame she could hate someone who would make such a noble sacrifice.   
  
"Damn we kneaded that thing!" Roomdy said in a way that showed he didn't care about Jerid's death, just about what he kneaded him for.   
  
"Oh well. I guess there no point in keeping you around Videl."   
  
He pointed his hand out at Videl again and was ready to throw another energy attack. Videl turned around and looked at Roomdy with fire burning in her eye's. She shut her fists so tight that she cut through the skin as blood dripped from her hands.   
  
"DAMN YOU!!!!... DAMN YOOOUUU!!!!" Videl screamed as she powered up.   
  
The Scouter started to go crazy.   
  
"What is going on here!!?" Videl's whole body soon started to glow a light blue color. The ground under her cracked and split apart. The sounds of her screams could be hear all over the city. Soon Videl stopped screaming and the light slowly began to die down. When the light was completely gone, Roomdy was shocked to see the site he saw. Videl was not at all the same as before. She had short cut spiky hair. Her face was younger. She was wearing the same thing she wore in the Buu sage. Her body had gone totally back in time to when she was a teenager. Roomdy soon shock off his shock and then said.   
  
"Well, I see your power had gone up. But lets see just how far it did." He then checked his Scouter.  
  
"N..... N.... No... This cant be right!! Her power... It's.... It's.... It's over 75,000,000!!!!!!!!"   
  
He couldn't believe it. He took off the Scouter and crushed it. Videl just stood there looking at him with intense eye's. Roomdy tried to attack her but she quickly flew up to him and slapped him with her lift hand, Killing him on impact. She flew back to the ground and was ready to blow up the warehouse and what ever evil plan was being made in there. But she was cut off by a explosion from inside the warehouse. The wall in front of her fell to the ground as smoke began to come out from within the warehouse. A figure started to walk out of the smoke. When it was clear to see what it was, Videl saw Dr'Lorbe standing there. Videl looked at him with disgust and power up a ki ball bigger thin her head. But the attack was cut shout by a evil grin on Dr'Lorbe's face.   
  
"I think you for coming here Videl. I know you'd e pushed to the edge of your power and beyond if I put Jerid in this position. And if he die then you'd be forts to reach you true power." Videl looked surprised to here that.   
  
"You mean this was all a plan!!? You wanted Jerid to die!!.. You sick man." She said as she put more power into her ki attack.  
  
"You think it's that easy? Don't you know why I made all this happen? To test out my new biologically created android."   
  
With those words said, another figure stepped out from the smoke. Videl's eye's widened as she saw the man standing there. Videl managed to get out one word, and that was.   
  
"B..... B..... Brolly!!?" 


	4. The truth comes out

Videl and the Secret of New York City. Part 4:  
  
((((The truth comes out!!))))   
  
  
  
As Videl stood there looking at Brolly with both shock and anger in her eye's. "BROLLY!!!" Videl yelled as she attacked him without even thinking what he may do.   
  
Brolly looked at Videl as she flew at a high speed at him. Brolly then charged up to super saiyan and jumped up to the sky dodging the assault. Videl quickly put out her hands and pushed herself off the ground and into the air. Brolly saw her and powered up a green energy blast, then threw it at her. Videl looked at the oncoming attack and managed to barely dodge it. But the ki ball curved around and hit Videl in the back. A explosion lit up the area. After it was gone, Brolly watched the place Videl was carefully. When the smoke was gone, Videl was revealed floating there as if she was never hit, looking up at Brolly with fiery eye's.   
  
"Mmm" Brolly mumbled.   
  
Then he attacked Videl, charging her head on. Videl staid strong and ready for battle. Soon the sky began to tremble as the two fighters clashed fists with one another. Videl threw several kicks at him. But Brolly evaded them all. She then made a attempt to hit him with a ki blast, Putting her hands over her head together and started gathering her ki into her palms at a fast rate. In just a few seconds her hands were glowing with a blue powerful energy. Lighting soon was building around her whole body. The ground under her shock from the force of her power.  
  
"HAAAA!!"   
  
Videl threw her hands out in front of her, unleashing the blue ki blast. The ki blast made it's way to Brolly's direction. Brolly retaliated with a ki blast of his own. As the two ki blasts hit one another, the sky seemed to darken. The entire area was turning into a lighting rod as burst of electrical energy surrounded there bodies. Videl began to feel herself slipping as Brolly's blast got closer, inching it way slowly to her.   
  
"DAMN YOU.... BROLLY!!" Videl screamed as she released even more power into her blast.   
  
The two beams were now equal in power.   
  
"I cant believe how much power that girl has." Dr'Lorbe said as her watched the fight.   
  
He was wearing the same scouter that Roomdy was wearing before.   
  
"Her power is over 79,600,000. How can a normal human have such power?" He asked himself as he watched the battle.   
  
Soon Videl's blast was over powering Brolly's. Brolly couldn't believe he was being over powered by a human. His blast finely gave way to Videl's, and it headed strait for him at a high rate of speed. Brolly flew up and evaded the attack, but only to be hit from behind by Videl, who appeared right behind him and elbowed him in the back of his neck. Brolly was sent flying to the ground as he hit it and a small crater formed were he had hit. Brolly got back to his feet and looked up to were he was knocked down. But Videl was not there. He wandered were she could have gone to. Just then he hears a sound from in front of him. He quickly looked down in front of him. There stood Videl, her eye's glaring at him with a almost evil look in them. Brolly was not happy to be made a fool by a human girl.  
  
"YOU!!" He yelled as he pulled back his right arm and throw a punch at her.   
  
Videl stepped to her lift a bit, easily dodging the punch, and hit him in the gut with her own punch. Brolly stepped back holding his stomach as he gasped for air. He stepped back about 5 feet from Videl before stopping. Then he stopped holding his stomach and stood all the way up. He got a sinister smile on his face. Videl looked at him with out caring why he was smiling. Brolly then lit out a loud yell as he powered up. His mussels began to bulge out, his pupils vanished, he had gone Ultra SSJ. He was now looking ready to take on Videl. But Videl stood there staring at Brolly, with no fear in her eye's to speak of. She didn't even seem to care that Brolly was in his Ultimate form. Then all of a sodden Videl lit out a yell that shook the planet. Her ki was surrounding her, the sky it's self seemed to tremble from her power. Brolly was even taken off guard by her tremendous power. Dr'Lorbe couldn't believe the power reading from the scouter.   
  
"No... It's just not possible!! Her power is over.... Is over 98,854,865!! And still going up..."   
  
A few minutes after that. The scouter broke from a power overload. The scout before it broke read. 2,000,000,000. Videl then charged Brolly, but then vanished before reaching him. He looked around for her. But he couldn't even sense her ki anywhere. It was if she had gone to another world. But Brolly soon found ,the hard way, were Videl was, as she reappeared behind him and gave him a hard hit, putting her hands together and pulling them bat to her lift side. The were right over her shoulder in a tight double handle grip, and thrusted them forward into Brolly's nick area. But then hit slightly above his nick, just under the back of the skull. Brolly went flying through the air like a missile. He plowed strait through several building's in the city. Videl seemed to care not a bit about the building's around her. She was only focused on Brolly. Videl then charged Brolly again. After Brolly got back to his feet, he was knocked down again after Videl hit him on the head by lifted her right lag up as far as it would stretch and then bringing it down onto Brolly's head. Brolly was not going to take that sitting down. He got to his feet as fast as he could and threw a hard punch at her. Videl dodged it with ease and hit him again. But this time it was a taunting hit. She just barely hit him on the nose with a quick back hand slap. Brolly was getting frustrated that he couldn't even land a punch on Videl anymore. He lashed out in anger. Throwing some powerful punches. But Videl kip dodging them like they were nothing. Brolly couldn't understand why he could not land a hit on her.   
  
"Are you so blind that you can't see your fault?" Videl said all of a sudden.   
  
Brolly looked at her. Videl continued with what she was saying.   
  
"Your so slow you couldn't even read my slowest punch. It doesn't mater how strong you are. Even though my physical strength is half of yours. My speed more them makes up for it. By traveling at a fast enough speed, I can put even more power into a hit then you could with you strength. Your out matched Brolly. Just give it up."   
  
Brolly was not at all happy to hear this. But he knew she was right. He couldn't even read her movements anymore. She was to fast. He wasn't however going to give up. He got ready to attack her once again, out of desperation. But he was cut off by a strange feeling in her back. Videl looked at him with a confused look as Brolly was just standing there with his mouth wide open and a look of pain in his eye's. Brolly toppled over on his face with a large whole in his back from a ki attack. Videl looked strait ahead of her were Brolly's attacker was standing. She became even more confused as she saw what she though to be a allusion. It was Jerid.   
  
"J- Jerid!!" Videl muttered as she looked at him with wide eye's.   
  
"Please Videl. Don't give me that look. It does not soot you." He said looking at her with a smile.   
  
"But.... But how?... You were dead..." Videl said as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.   
  
Jerid laughed and replied with. "You didn't really think I could be killed by such a low rate attack like that did you? Please give me more credit then that. I was just waiting for you to bring back the fighter you once were all those years ago."   
  
Videl seemed to be at a cross rode of feelings. She felt a slight joy to see him alive. But at the same time felt a sense of bedrail, that he would go to such lengths jut to bring out her old powers that she never wanted to have again.   
  
"I.... I don't believe you would go so low as to make me believe you were dead just to see my old power again." Videl paused for a moment as a tear made it's way down the right side of her face.   
  
"You know I never wanted this power back... So tell me.... Tell me why you would do this? Tell me DAMN YOU!!!!" Jerid stood there silent for a moment.   
  
Then he lifted his left arm up and pointed it in Dr'Lorbe's direction. He threw a ki ball at him witch killed him instantly. Videl could only watch in horror as he was killed. Jerid saw her reaction and commented on it.   
  
"Please don't tell me you felt remorse for that SOB? You know you wanted to do the same." Videl shook off her shock as she faced Jerid again with anger burning in her eye's.   
  
"Don't hold me at your level! I may have felt hatred towards him. But I would have never killed him. He was just a mad doctor. Not a fighter. There is no honor in that."   
  
The area filled up with the sound of laughter, Jerid's laughter.  
  
"You!! Of all the people in the world you would say this to me?!! You were as I am long ago. You started your life as a human. Then Dr'Lorbe made you an android over 82 years ago. Afterwards you decided to stop your old life stile and take on a new one. That moron Mr. Satan took to you like his real own flesh chilled. And using what was left of your true power to make yourself a young kid to further fool them was a beautiful move." Jerid explained to her with a evil grin.   
  
Videl had enough of hearing his mouth run.   
  
"OK Jerid, you got me to bring back my old powers. So now what's your next move?" She asked, anger still burning in her eye's.   
  
Jerid gave another evil smile.  
  
"well, you know what I want."   
  
Videl then got a look of shock on her face. She seemed to know what he was talking about after all.   
  
"You did all this just to.... You sun of a!... I don't believe you!!" 


	5. The Ending

Videl and the Secret of New York City. Part5  
  
(((((The ending)))))  
  
The nights sky was darker then usual.  
  
The air was cold as ice.  
  
Videl and Jerid were standing face to face with one another.  
  
Each of them, just staring at one another.  
  
"I will get you, you know?" Jerid said as he powered up a bit.  
  
Videl just staid silent.  
  
Tell finally she spoke up.  
  
"Jerid, why do you blame me for what happened to her? I am not the one to blame."  
  
"SHUT UP!!... You know she was all I had left in this world after I lost you! And she was taken from me to.. I am alone in this life... I could have just let time kill me and be done with it all. But I let Dr. Lorbe turn me into a immortal.... Now I can't even die! I can only keep living a life of hell!"  
  
Jerid's expression was so intense and veins came up all over his body.  
  
His ki started to show it's self, as it surrounded him.  
  
"Jerid, please. I can't let you go on hurting people. I well kill you if I have to!"  
  
Jerid staid silent for a while. But then.  
  
"If you think you can kill me.... come and try it... Unlike you, who gave up your true power, I took it and hold on tight... Now the power of darkness is mine to control."  
  
Videl's face fell after hearing that.  
  
"You mean... you have the darkness power! But that's insane! You can't possibly control something like that.. It will end up ripping you apart!"  
  
"Shut the hell up! I'm the one who is in control of this power now... This hole damn planet is going to know that soon enough.. Not even the super saiyan power can stop me... The saiyans well be the first to taste my wrath! They all well die!"  
  
"And you got me out here just to show off... and to get revenge on something no one could have helped... She's gone, and she is never coming back.. Can't you see your only doing what the darkness wants you to do, open your eye's."  
  
Jerid just kip staring at Videl with anger.  
  
And finely lefted his right arm up, palm opened, and pointed a ki ball at Videl.  
  
But Videl stood there unafraid of her once close friend.  
  
A whole minute went by, but no one did anything.  
  
"What's the mater Jerid? Why are you delaying this fight?" Videl asked as she stared deep into his eye's, like she was staring into his very sole.  
  
Jerid's hand was shaking a bit.  
  
"You can't do it can you?.. You may have become this evil thing in front of me, but your still struggling inside to stay human."  
  
"Grrrrr... I.... I.... I well kill you! HAAAAAAAAHHHggg!!!!"  
  
Jeird power up greatly puting more power into his attack.  
  
The he finely throe it at Videl.  
  
Videl jumped into the air trying to ovoid being hit.  
  
But the huge ball of Jerid's ki changed direction and head up to Videl.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
A explosion shook the ground as it destroyed some buildings around the area.  
  
Videl flew up out of the smoke and looked at the rubble.  
  
"I have to draw Jerid away from the city!" Videl said as she flew off.  
  
Jerid soon followed as Videl know he would.  
  
They flew so fast that they were already over the north poll.  
  
"You wanted to spar all those people by drawing me out here.. You really haven't changed that much sense 80 years ago. But 200 years ago you would have killed them all yourself."  
  
Videl said nothing after that.  
  
She just took a fighting pose as she waited for Jerid to attack her.  
  
Soon Jerid did attack head on as he charged, Videl polled her left arm back and then twisted her whole body around with her right lag following at a slower peas of speed. As Jerid saw this he was unable to stop as he was right in striking range.  
  
Videl spun all the way around two times before hitting Jerid in the face with her knee.  
  
Jerid spun out of control through the sky, tell he finally caught himself and stopped.  
  
But not in time to ovoid a double handle to his neck from Videl.  
  
She send him careening to the icy waters below.  
  
'Did I really get him?' Videl thought as she watched to see if Jerid would resurface.  
  
"KAMEHAME!!!"  
  
Videl turned with a jerk as she hard the sound of Jerid's voice come from behind her.  
  
But she only turned in time to see a bright blue beam before it hit her in the chest,  
  
which send her smoking body flying into an iceberg, completely destroying it as she crashed right through it into the water.  
  
Jerid didn't waste time stearing at the water where Videl had crashed.  
  
He flew striate down into the water and saw Videl sinking to the floor.  
  
He swam over and grabbed her ankle and started to spin around so fast that in no time they both looked like a swirling blur.  
  
Jerid then let go of Videl's ankle and she flew out of the water and into the sky again.  
  
But Jerid appeared right in front of her.  
  
He was about to throe a punch at her, until he saw her look at him, then he stopped as he couldn't help but remember the way the other girl they were talking about looked just like Videl.  
  
After coming back to reality he was to later to hit Videl as she flipped into a drop-kick. Hitting Jerid in the chest and knocking him to the snowy ground.  
  
As Jerid lade there on his back, one word came across his lips.  
  
".. Valdra!!?" He whispered, voice was soft and a slight smile on his lips.  
  
Videl floated down to Jerid's side standing over him looking at him with a little bit of sorrow in her eye's. She know what he was thinking about.  
  
"Jerid... she is gone.. and never coming back. Killing people isn't going to bring her back to life.. You know she would rather you live peacefully then live a life of misery... You always touled her that. She was a lot like you. I guess like father like daughter." Videl said smiling at him.  
  
Jerid's eye's were soon tearing up a bit. He know his only daughter would rather him be happy to.  
  
"Videl!" He said as he sat up. "I know your right... I should try and lessen to you more huh? And she was also a lot like her mother to." Jerid said as he gave Videl a odd look.  
  
"Yes you should lessen more.. and thinks for that last comment. Our daughter Valdra would be very happy to see you smiling again..."  
  
"Videl, would you..."  
  
"No.. I'm sorry Jerid, but I have a new husband and family. I can't be with you."  
  
"Huh Well, I lucked out again.."  
  
Jerid got back to his feet and stood in front of Videl.  
  
Just at that moment Jerid said something to her...  
  
"Videl, I well miss you. But now it's time for you to move on with your life... Just as I should.... I'll make sure that the secret of our New York life remains a secret. I'll be the only one who well have to bare it.."  
  
Videl was slightly confused as to what he meant by that.  
  
"Go bye Videl.."  
  
Just after he said those last three words, Videl felt light headed and soon everything around her went dark....  
  
"Please keep your seatbelts on for our arrival at the south city airport."  
  
A voice said from out of nowhere.  
  
"Huh... Wha... What...?"  
  
Videl opened her eye's, but everything was slightly blurry for a few secants.  
  
Then she saw she was on a airplane.  
  
"Hum... What was I doing on this thing?" She asked herself.  
  
The plane touched down and the doors opened up as all the passengers got off and made their own way to their own destinations.  
  
But one however was a little confused as to what she was doing on a plane to begin with. Namely the one who this story was all about, Videl...  
  
"Mama!" A young girls voice said as she jumped into her mothers arms.  
  
"Pan I'm glad to see you again.."  
  
"Videl good to have you back here." Her husband told her.  
  
After words they all left the airport and they went back to their home.  
  
"By the way mama. What were you doing in New York?"  
  
"Hummmm... Just stuff!!" She replied as she didn't even remember herself.  
  
As the family drove away in their car. Another figure watches them go from atop the airport.  
  
"Videl... Thanks again for giving me back my humanity."  
  
________________The end____________________ 


End file.
